On Constellations and Concern
by macrauchenia
Summary: "The fates of average men like me are not recorded in the stars," Merlin whispered in a low voice. "I'm not the only one who can interpret stars, Merlin." Arthur stated suddenly. "My ability to star gaze must be better than your's—it being royal and all, you know—since I can see your future." Merlin nodded slowly, and Arthur could tell the boy just wasn't buying it.


**Title:** On Constellations and Concern  
**Rating: **K - Just fluff!  
**Timeframe/Info About This Fic: **Takes place anywhere before Season 4; no spoilers, no pairings  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Merlin, we'd have had that dang reveal back in S1 (but this isn't a reveal fic)  
**Authors Note: **So, I've recently become obsessed with Merlin and anything to do with it. Don't mind me. I know this is an overused idea, but I tried to put a different spin on it. Hopefully it's...okay? Please let me know :D

* * *

All in all, Arthur would have considered their last hunting "experience" a relative success. For the first time in who knew how long, the quarry was shot at more than the fellow members of his hunting party. Neither a knight of Camelot had yet to succumb to a poisonous bite, nor had they encountered any mythical beasts. Arthur was actually surprised that a certain raven-haired manservant hadn't boggled the entire trip. _Usually _Mer_lin finds a way to ruin everything. If he doesn't scare away the game, then he almost shoots one of us. _Arthur glanced beside him to see a solemn faced youth riding beside him. Although the younger boy didn't seem upset…he certainly seemed distracted. Not wanting Merlin to confuse his curiosity for concern, Arthur didn't press it at the moment.

Besides, when Merlin was distracted, he was less likely to botch up the hunting expedition. And they currently were on the trail of a very large boar.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, _Mer_lin? You've been moping around all day."

The two were situated slightly farther away from the group of hunters, gathered around their own small fire pit. Night had fallen, and their hunting trophies now included a gleaming pair of tusks. Satisfied with his new prize, Arthur was now confident enough to pressure his manservant into revealing what had him worked up the entire day.

Merlin, who was perched stiffly on a rotting log, jumped. It was obvious that he was still deep in thought on whatever was bothering him before. "What?"

Arthur loudly snapped his bed mat (which was larger and much more luxurious than Merlin's) in the air and let it drift slowly into place. "You've been so busy _thinking_ that you forgot to set my bed."

Merlin scuttled to the prince's bed mat and adjusted it. "Sorry," he murmured as he straightened the various edges on Arthur's temporary sleeping spot. "I was—"

"Don't even bother making excuses, _Mer_lin. I ought to have you fired for your absentmindedness." Arthur settled himself down on his bed mat and pretended to look uninterested. Firing Merlin, after all, was a near daily occurrence. The boy scurried to his own bed mat. "However, I'd be willing to forgive you, if you inform me as to why you were so distracted today." The prince smirked. "Although welcome, your silence today was unnerving. I could almost hear myself think."

The thin boy across from Arthur frowned, finally looking as if he was back in this realm. "It's nothing," he murmured, his voice still unnaturally quiet. He smoothed down his own bed mat and avoided his master's eyes.

"Do you still not know who I am?" Arthur's voice was slightly incredulous. "You will answer your future king! What were you thinking about?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You may be the prince, but the personal thoughts of a servant do not concern you." He threw himself on his mat and turned his back to hide his face from Arthur.

Taken back by the boy's sudden and fierce anger, Arthur sat in silence for a moment. He was trying to think of something that might have happened to make the boy so irritable. Although he highly doubted he was the culprit, Arthur even considered things _he_ had done to the boy that would cause distress. Coming up with a very short list, he decided to try to ask Merlin again.

"Merlin?" There was no answer from the boy. The servant's side rose and fell neatly in time, and Arthur thought Merlin might've already fallen asleep. Arthur sighed. "What's wrong, Merlin?" The future king of Camelot thought it would be wise to leave out the "it's not like I care, though, since I am your superior."

After what felt like forever, waiting in the cold silence, Merlin slowly turned back around to face Arthur. Across the fire's dying glow, the younger man's eyes seemed to be curiously bright. "What are some of the types of sorcery?"

Arthur sat up and frowned. This hadn't been what he was expecting the boy to say. "Oh, I suppose the typical magic stuff. Practicing magic and using it and all. Telling the future also is a form of sorcery, I guess. You could also consider anything dealing with bewitching or poisons also as magic or sorcery. If you want the complete list, ask my father." It was hard to hide the contempt in his voice.

A thick silence stretched between the two young men momentarily before Merlin responded. Arthur had almost thought the boy had fallen asleep again.

"What about star gazing?" Merlin was staring at the sky with the same thoughtful expression he wore earlier. His head was resting on his folded arms, his signature red scarf also serving as a secondary pillow.

Arthur followed the boy's gaze to the dark heavens. Brilliant white gleams dotted the dark canvas like diamonds. Arthur wasn't one for sentimental beauty, but the wondrous sight even made him speechless for a moment.

"I'm not quite sure," the prince started slowly. Although he was fairly certain reading signs from the stars bordered closely to telling the future and sorcery, his curiosity was starting to become unbearable. "Do you know how to read the stars, Merlin?"

The boy's eyes did not leave the stars, but he flashed a toothy grin. "I tend to dabble a bit in the stars."

"What pointless hobbies you learn in your spare time." He was fairly certain he saw his manservant roll his eyes at his comment. A scrambling noise came from Arthur's side, and Merlin glanced over the fire briefly to see what was going on. Before he had the chance to take a good look, a heavy body threw itself halfway next to Merlin and halfway on top of the poor boy. He would have rolled right into the burning coals had Arthur not accidentally pinned one of his legs to the ground with one of his own. The older man shifted on the thin bed roll, trying to find a comfortable spot—completely knocking off Merlin in the process.

"What do those stars say then?" Arthur pointed towards a large collection of lights, completely oblivious to the fact that Merlin was now much closer to the fire than he was comfortable with. Merlin was able to forgive the unsavory position he was in due to the sudden childlike eagerness in Arthur's voice. Merlin suppressed a smile and tried to focus on the stars above him. He knew how to read stars about as well as Gaius knew the art of silent snoring. However, Arthur didn't know he was a secret warlock who had glimpses of the future awaiting them, thanks to a sarcastic dragon imprisoned by Arthur's father. At least, Merlin was hoping he didn't know _that._

"Those stars say that you will lose your hair when you turn twenty-seven." Arthur threw his manservant a dirty look, but Merlin could tell the future king was slightly unnerved. Merlin could practically hear the thought ringing in Arthur's head: _that's not the _real_ future, right?_

"I'm just kidding, Arthur," Merlin grinned and laughed as Arthur jabbed him halfheartedly in the ribs. Merlin pointed to a different group of stars. "Those say…that you will have a great love in your life." He thought of Guinevere and the hidden looks she and his master shared. It was obvious that the two of them liked each other dearly, even if they would never admit it. It seemed like a pretty reasonable predication to make.

Arthur seemed relatively pleased with the answer. "What about that one?" He pointed to a sparsely dotted patch in the sky.

The boy frowned, thinking of Morgana's secret, the dragon's warning, and Mordred. "It is warning you of future danger." Merlin swallowed, forcing down a painful lump in throat. "The ones who you hold closest to you especially are treacherous."

Merlin could feel the boy beside him stiffen. "What do you mean, Merlin?" His voice was flat and dangerous.

"I only read the stars," Merlin tried to laugh breezily. "I might be wrong, you know?"

This answer seemed to soothe Arthur's nerves, and the prince relaxed. "I shouldn't be so surprised to find out that you'd mess this up somehow, _Mer_lin."

"Just be careful, okay?" Merlin whispered, unsure if Arthur even heard him. If he did, the future king of Albion didn't say anything. Merlin decided to change the somber mood. "Are there any other stars you want to know about?"

Arthur pointed to the constellation in the middle of the sky. It was by far the largest and most impressive set of stars that night. "Last one." Merlin spotted the bright star that served as the head of the constellation and traced the snaking line of glimmering jewels. He enough about stellar objects to name this particular constellation.

_Draco. The dragon constellation._ Merlin licked his lips and smiled. "You'll like this one, I think."

"Well? What does it mean then?" Arthur pressed.

"One day, you will become a great king. You'll somehow rise up, and with you, you'll bring a new Camelot. A much better Camelot than what your father had ever dreamed of." Suddenly, as if realizing he may have said something offensive, Merlin fumbled quickly for an apology. "No offense to your father, Si—"

Arthur cut him off with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Does it say anything else about this…new Camelot?"

"Your people will never starve or want, and the land will flourish. Centuries will pass before the world forgets your greatness. You will be the best king in history." Arthur glanced to the side to see a sad expression on his man servant's face. Arthur's own brilliant smile faded significantly.

"You've told me my future, Merlin. What is yours? Don't tell me it's a secret." He waved a finger at the boy as a warning.

Arthur watched his friend's face carefully, taking note of the glum expression with a twist in his gut. "The fates of average men like me are not recorded in the stars," Merlin whispered in a low voice. "Don't worry though. I'm not that important. I'm just Merlin, your bumbling manservant." The future king was certain that the boy's painful optimism was forced.

The answer did little to calm Arthur's sudden storm of guilt and worry. _Can Merlin actually tell the future from these stars? Is there something he's not telling me?_

"I'm not the only one who can interpret stars, Merlin." Arthur stated suddenly. He gazed up at the sparkling stars above him, ignoring Merlin's curious stare.

"Really?" The manservant's voice sounded suspicious.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. It's a, uh, royal privilege to be able to tell the future from the stars. I was born with the power. It's a future king thing; I wouldn't expect you to understand, Merlin."

Merlin nodded slowly, and Arthur could tell the boy just wasn't buying it.

"Anyway, my ability to star gaze must be better than yours—it being royal and all, you know—since _I _can see _your_ future."

"Arthur, I appr—"

"See that star right behind the one you just read?" Arthur interrupted the boy, pointing to a brilliant sparkle beside the constellation _Draco._ "That obviously is the, uh, helper star to my constellation." (Merlin just didn't have the heart to tell his prince that people, not even future kings, did not own constellations) "As you can see, it's bright and very annoying. No doubt it sticks around and bothers its master to no end. It probably doesn't even do its job right." Arthur glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw that Merlin's once icy expression was melting. "But it always sticks with my constellation no matter what. And if things get really…dark, it shines brighter to keep its master from getting lost." Arthur felt a smile tug on his lips. "Somehow, I know that star will be around to help me in the end. I know it'll be there still watching when Camelot is in its shining moment. And the star will know that there would have been no better world without its help."

Rarely would Arthur ever use such kind words, and under no circumstance, even at sword point, would he ever repeat what he said to Merlin...

But it felt so good to see that relieved smile on his face.

* * *

**Dorky Arthur is dorky.  
My first Merlin story :'D Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment letting me know what you liked and what you didn't! I was planning on writing more of these long little drabbles (oxymoron, much?), so let me know if you want me too!**


End file.
